


An Apple A Day

by missbeizy



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys discover the joy of hotel fruit platters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apple A Day

"Who'd a reckoned, like, eight years ago that we'd be sitting here, man?" Dom mumbled around a mouthful of mango from the fruit plate. He accidentally spat a fleck or two in Billy's direction before swallowing. "Sorry." 

Billy made a face and swiped the spitty mango back in Dom's direction. "This is a fantastic fruit platter." His own cheeks were full of grapes.

"There's another, you know," Dom said, nosing fingertips around the remaining fruit on the platter that sat between them on the bed. They were both decked out in fluffy white robes that fancy hotels frequently offer and had half a dozen trays of fruits, pastries, and other sundry dinner dishes scattered on every available surface.

"Who's paying for this again?" Billy hopped off the bed in search of something new to rifle through and devour.

"Um," Dom said. "That'd be, ah." He motioned towards the window. "London?"

"Oh, good!" Billy came back to the bed with a strangely lumpy cellophane wrapped shape in his arms.

"Whassat?" Dom scooted close

"Looks like a cutting board. Fancy knives. Green apples. Ooh, let's chop some."

"Ergh, Bills, I don't think I can eat anymore." He lay back against the cushy pillows, left knee peeking out from under the flap of his robe. Billy lapsed into staring at the hint of thigh for a second before tearing into the plastic. Apples rolled out and pooled in the dent Billy's weight caused. He laid out the wooden board and unwrapped the knives from their plastic sheaths. He set three apples on the board and moved up beside Dom.

"You love green apples," he said, and took one in hand, waggling the shiny green shape back and forth in front of Dom. "There's always room for apples."

Dom muttered and reached out, stealing the fruit.

 

The bed was covered in green peels and apple stems. Robe askew and barely knotted over his pelvis, Dom giggled and fell forward against Billy's chest. Pieces of apple toppled between them from where Billy had built a line of them along Dom's collarbone. Dom's mouth was full.

Billy grinned and pushed against the weight of Dom's lean, slice of apple glistening–pale white flesh fibrous, green skin bright–between his fingers. He stopped just before they might have kissed, noses touching, Dom's hands around his neck. "I thought you weren't hungry..."

Denied the kiss, Dom claimed a patch of skin just beside Billy's mouth, wrapping his lips around the skin and savoring the sticky flavor of salt and fruit. "'M'not." He dropped his voice, lips claiming Billy's bottom one, tongue dragging wetly left to right across it. "Mmm. You taste like apples." Caught up in the way Billy's mouth fell open and hot under his, Dom moved in closer, disturbing apple pieces, smearing the juice on his fingers down the skin of Billy's neck. "Taste so good."

"You just want me for my apples, Monaghan," Billy spoke into Dom's mouth, laughing silently and pushing out of the embrace. He gathered up an apple piece and chewed it, ignoring the heat on his skin.

"And impressive apples they are." Dom lunged for Billy's throat again, capturing the back of his neck with a free hand. Billy's head tipped back and Dom's mouth took advantage, sinking his teeth at the fleshy hollow. Billy went still and then reclined slowly onto his back, letting Dom cover him.

Hands flanking either side of Billy's face, Dom nudged Billy's lips apart again, and when they hovered open willingly, he licked his tongue into the gap, flicking the inside of Billy's upper lip before retreating. And again, slowly dipping his tongue in against Billy's, penetrating the circle of his mouth. Just when he'd almost managed another retreat, Billy's lips closed. A stifled laugh came up in Billy's throat and he sucked Dom's tongue before letting it go. "Wanker." 

"More of a tease, actually, if we're going to get technical." Dom reached over and snagged a slice of apple, pressing the toxic bright green to Billy's bottom lip, smearing the juice. He slid the apple between pink, parted lips and watched Billy's cheeks go hollow around sucking it. The pointy line of Billy's teeth bit the piece it two and Dom winced. "Ooh, ouch."

Laughing, Billy gave a let-that-be-your-warning eyebrow waggle. Dom snorted and rearranged himself between Billy's thighs. He rubbed the tip of his nose into Billy's throat. "Dangerous, those. Who needs all these posh knives? Your teeth could slice and dice them in about eight seconds flat."

Billy's mouth dropped in feigned insult. "Are you sayin' somethin'? Hm?"

"In fact," Dom went on, tipping the point of his tongue along each sharp ridge just inside Billy's mouth, "I may have to insure the nether bits that are exposed to this danger on a nightly basis."

Lips pursed, Billy stayed still for several seconds and then exploded with laughter, tilting his face away from Dom's. "Got this mental image of you trying to explain to an insurance office why you need coverage."

Dom rubbed his hips lightly up between Billy's, humming with amusement. "That's comedic gold, right there." He sat up, a decisive edge to his movement, and untied the knot on Billy's robe, which was near to coming undone on its own anyway. He whistled lightly to himself while stacking apple bits on the very center of Billy's stomach.

"I like apples," Billy stated appreciatively and in a monotone that made Dom chortle. Dom crawled down and licked his tongue through the bits and pieces, curling one into his mouth and chewing.

"Billy of the South likes apples, too, I take it," Dom grinned against Billy's sticky-slick belly, eating another apple chunk. The moisture turned Billy's chest hair darker. The hair tickled Dom's upper lip when he darted down for yet another piece. Drew a suction up and circled Billy's nipple with sticky apple residue before pressing it between his teeth and tugging. 

"Ahhh." Billy's face scrunched up, back lifting into the sensation that was nearly pain. Dom wandered back down again, munching apple until it was all gone and had left sticky imprints for him to play with. Down the ticklish part of Billy's side he bit a trail, leaving red crescent shapes that faded seconds later. Billy's body twitched firmly and distinctly into each bite. Back up again, lapping the last of the moisture before he slid up Billy's body and kissed the mouth that was waiting and needing.

Billy's fingers twisted in Dom's hair. Their robes were heavy and annoyingly tangled between them. Needing air, Billy broke the kiss, and moved them away from the cutting board. He rolled Dom over onto his back, tongue lapping at the reddened skin around Dom's mouth. Their erections burned, pulsed, and finally were pinned between them.

"Shit," Dom breathed, fingertips tacky with apple clamping on either side of Billy's lower back and bringing them harder together. Billy went still, groaned, and then shifted his hips lower to relieve the pressure, face falling against Dom's neck. Then lower, and his mouth was soft; sweeping wide, wet love down against hot skin, relishing the pulse of blood and heart. His tongue disturbed the thin scatter of hair down the center of Dom's chest, followed it all the way to the cheeky bob of Dom's attentive cock. He took it between his lips and sank forward.

Dom whimpered. His brow creased, one line and then two, and his hands came off the bed, finding purchase in Billy's hair. Long fingers combed through thin sable brown, twisting just slightly at the wrist to accommodate movement. "Fuck. Fuck _fuck_." Lash, toofuckingslow, of a tongue under the head, and Dom was dying, the feeling running a jagged and surreal rebellion in every outward direction. "Billy. _Billy_ , I..."

The smell of the apple was strong, set off by the combined heat of their bodies, clawing inside their nostrils. Billy knew he would never be able to eat a green apple again without picturing Dom as he was then and there, redflushed and begging, cock hard against the inside of Billy's cheek, toes curled. "Mmm?"

Dom's hands were curling, clawing at Billy's shoulders. Billy came back up, kissed him, drew back, and then pressed them together, feeling the saliva-dampened heat on Dom's cock align with his. 

"Fuck me," Dom sighed, fingertips still sticky going down Billy's back, tracing the knobs of his spine and closing on the hard rise of his backside. "Hard. Slow. Deep." Kiss punctuating each command. "Wanna still feel you tomorrow when we're sitting in that bloody junket. Wanna be answering some stupid question about forced perspective and be thinking about your cock inside me..." 

And when Billy shuddered and fumbled in the his duffel bag that was on the floor just beside them, Dom began to slowly grind their cocks one against the other. "You think they know?" Hot exhale, Billy's thighs tensed up. "When I'm looking them in the eye, when they laugh at how funny we are, you think they see us like this?" Billy was back, fumbling with the lube, coating his cock. Some of it dripped onto Dom's belly, played with the stick of the apple coating. "Think they know all I think about is falling asleep with you still inside..."

Billy hushed Dom with his lips, though a knowing grin curled them. Fingertips pushed around and between, teasing the cleft of Dom's ass and then the puckered suction-prone entrance, and swallowed a finger eagerly–too eagerly. Dom's body went still but his muscles trembled. They were quiet in that hot moment, Billy's fingers rotating and then very slowly uncurling–a scream, if his mouth hadn't been on Billy's, from Dom–and Billy pushed, urging Dom's legs to hook over his shoulders even as Dom's body was jumping off the sheets from the probe of those fingertips.

He moved to add a second finger but Dom whimpered and begged. Didn't want that; wanted _that_. Dom's fingers wrapped around Billy's cock, guided it lower, put it right _there_ where he wanted it. Long sigh as the tip popped past resistance; a little slower as the shaft followed, a mixture of relaxed and tensed muscle letting him in and then squeezing so hard he couldn't. And he wanted to say "Breathe, baby. Relax," but he couldn't, because it was so tighthotalive that he couldn't speak.

Dom went inwardly mad when Billy began to move; and it was just toofuckingmuch, the pull and push of Billy's cock felt like it had the power to move the sensation of his _whole fucking body_ and it fucking _burned_. Loved it, loved it, as Billy folded his body back into the pillows, one hand supporting Billy on the bed and the other folded at the elbow, its hand curled into Dom's hair. Every few strokes he'd brush just past that spot, holyfuckingjesus that spot, and Dom's whole body flinched. 

The remaining apples and apple peels bounced and some tumbled off the side of the bed. Billy was lost in it, lost in the way the bed sounded its occupants' movement, in the fist-like grip and inner-body hotness of Dom's ass, lost in the oversimplification of friction. Reached between them, mess of apple moisture, lube, and sweat, and palmed Dom's cock, timing his heavy, slow thrusts with his wrists' pulls. Shifted his hips, slightly different angle, and closed his hand around the first two inches of Dom's cock ( _rubrubrubrubsqueeze_ ).

"OhsoddingJesus!" Dom went stiff, chest stalled in mid breath.

"Yeah," Billy moaned. "Come. Oh, _come_ , yeah..."

Face twisted up almost like it was pain and Dom writhed, legs twitching, toes curled up tight, belly drawn taut to allow the finest tremble. "Ohfuck!" He wasn't breathing. Wasn't even fucking breathing. And then he was, breathing and gasping and crying out because he was coming, sharp and static-tingle like the flog of leather prongs everywhere, oh, fuck, yes, Billy, _Billy_. And Billy moved to pull out but fucking hell no, Dom twined his calves around Billy's back, pulling him in hard, body clamping just as Billy came, bringing the familiar spurt-dribble of inner warmth. 

More substantial warmth when Billy collapsed on top of Dom, panting. The sticky between their bodies glued them momentarily together and Dom smirked. Around the lethargy already creeping and the hot flaring pleasure still rippling, he took in the bed. 

"Yeah." Pant. "Apples." Dom picked a curl of green apple peel from Billy's sweaty damp back and grinned, satiated. "Apples aren't bad."


End file.
